


This Is How It Ends

by noxlacrimae



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, I don't know, M/M, Multi, and uses they/them pronouns, is this even sad?, michael is non-binary, probably should have mentioned that before, this is it's own little sad story separate from my fahc universe, this is sort of a mess, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlacrimae/pseuds/noxlacrimae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gavin, if I don't make it out of this, I want you to tell the girls I love them. I love them both so fucking much. You'll do that for me right?” There was silence from the other end of the line.<br/>“Of course Michael, boi, I'd love to there's just one thing.” the comm was even less staticky than before, and Michael could hear Gavin’s heavy breathing. He laughed softly, then coughed in a pained manner, “I'm dying too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How It Ends

**Author's Note:**

> just some quick notes (if you didn't see the tags), this story is not currently cannon to my FAHC world and will likely be ignored in any future FAHC fics.  
> Also, Michael is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns (my personal headcannon). Everyone else uses their traditional pronouns

If Michael is honest, they had known it would end this way. A blaze of glory, what every criminal knew they had coming after years of misdeeds. Somehow, they had always thought it would have been years from now, a distant future mistake. They had dreamed of it often in the past, the long years before, when panic would loom in their mind and they would spend nights with their back against the wall breathing too fast as they suppressed their urge to scream. Those moments had faded when they met their partners. Their thoughts drifted to their beloved wife, the one who had first made them feel whole and right, the one that made their life worth living. Of course all of their partners did, but Lindsay was the first, the number one, the stars in their sky, the sun they orbited around. Their girlfriend made the nights spent awake bearable, hours whispering to another with a perfect smile and a sarcastic streak a mile wide and she took up those nights that had felt so empty, and made Michael's life as bright as her rapidly changing hair color. She was always busy though, and Michael wished they had said I love you more, that they could kiss Meg just one more time before the end.She was gonna be so angry that Michael had gotten themself killed. As they dragged themself further from the burning wreck of a building, they crawled into an alley wincing as they rested against the wall. The whole crew’s comms had been static since the explosion, only a few words from the others reaching their ears. After a sudden burst of static, they heard a familiar accent, rough from the smoky air or screaming they couldn't tell  
“Michael, babe? Are you there?”  
“Yeah Gavin I'm here. Not sure for how long though.” They could feel themself growing weaker with each passing moment, they were dying, no question about it.  
“Gavin, if I don't make it out of this, I want you to tell the girls I love them. I love them both so fucking much. You'll do that for me right?” There was silence from the other end of the line.  
“Of course Michael, boi, I'd love to there's just one thing.” the comm was even less staticky than before, and Michael could hear Gavin’s heavy breathing. He laughed softly, then coughed in a pained manner,  
“I'm dying too.”  
“Well, shit.”  
“It is a bit shit isn't it? Always thought I had a few more years in me.”  
“In this business it's hard to forget death can happen to you not just because of you.”  
Gavin wheezed another laugh at that. 

 

Meg was pissed.  
She was Doll Face, one of the world's most dangerous assassins, a flawless kill record and stylishly ruthless her calling card. Her work was impressive and impeccable, which tended to make others see her as a pretty serious threat. She had always done her best to stay on top of who was currently out for her head. The one time that she had just gone with Ryan on a simple hit, they both managed to get snatched by some people out for a quick bounty and revenge. When they woke up, tied to chairs and memories foggy, it had taken all of 5 minutes alone for the two of them to escape. They killed everyone in sight, ran through the enemy base working to find the exit. The poison had started to set in just as they captured the boss of the gang that had abducted them, causing Meg to stumble and the boss to laugh  
“That will be the poison starting to work on your motor functions then, you won't be able to walk in less than 20 minutes.” Ryan had shot the boss before he had even finished his last word.  
“How fast do you bet we can burn this place to the ground?” he said, the look in his eyes telling Meg they both knew this was their final adventure.  
“Well we won't burn anything if we keep standing here” Meg, snarked as she started towards the door.  
“Let's destroy these fuckers.” 

 

Gavin stood with some difficulty, and started off towards where he could seem Michael's little gps dot on his phone tracker. They weren't far from him, just around the corner, but there wasn't a trace of any of the rest of the crew to be found. Crawling now, Gavin crept around the dumpster in the alley where Michael would be and felt the hot barrel of a gun settle against his head.  
“Hey there love,” he murmured, not moving.  
“Gavin.” Michael sighed, sounding the way Gavin’s head felt as they lowered the gun. They both scrambled to get close, the blood soaking through their clothes mingling as they settled, backs against the wall and limbs as intertwined as they could make them.  
“Hey.” Gavin gently smiled, squeezing Michael's arm.  
“Hey” they said back, just as softly.  
“I know we both know we're not making it out of here, so I just wanted to say,” Gavin stopped to breathe, a little winded but also a bit overcome. “You are everything to me. You let me be myself around you and even if I'm really weird you talk to me and care about me. I wish I had known you all my life, all three of you. I would have known who I was much sooner.” tears were starting to fill his eyes and he stopped, throat closing up. “I-, I love you more than I could even try to explain.” and the tears started falling.  
“You are the reasons I stayed alive.” Gavin looked over at Michael, trying to steady his breathing. They turned a little towards him, and continued “I mean that, really. The three of you, the crew, that's why I kept going. You made me feel like myself, like I was loveable when I was true to myself. I never had anyone like that before, and now I have 3.” They coughed, wincing. “You guys are my world, thank you for putting up with me and I love you. So very much.”  
They could both feel how fast they were fading, and clung closer to each other.  
“Are you scared?” Michael questioned, leaning their head down on to Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin thought about it for a moment.  
“I'm not scared to die, which is surprising to me.” he leaned forward painfully. "I think it's because I'm here with you.”  
“Sappy fuck.” they panted, and then their lips met his and they kissed, desperately and messily. “So this is how it ends.” Gavin slurred, slumping back against the wall, his vision darkening, and he clenched Michael's hand in his. They squeezed his hand back, though they could barely feel the motion.  
“You never know, Gav. This could be a whole new beginning.” 

 

“Kill count?”  
“35.”  
“Damn.”  
“What about you?”  
“...30.”  
“Hah, that last room was the deciding factor.” Ryan chuckled, looking over at Meg, who was putting the finishing touches on the bomb they had improvised in the main room, which would blow and hopefully catch the gasoline they had soaked most of the base in, taking the whole place down. “Lucky your partner is the explosives expert, looks like you picked up the skill.” Meg set the timer and walked back over to where Ryan sat, because his legs had stopped working.  
“They're the best at what they do, I'm just an amateur. I bet they'd have set it even faster.” The thought of her partners caused a wave of guilt and stress. “They're all gonna be so pissed, that I died on them.” Meg sat down next to Ryan, and slowly lowered herself to the floor. “I wish I had been home more, told them all how much I love them more. And now I'm never going to get the chance.” Ryan’s fingers intertwined with hers as she laid her head i his lap, his other hand coming up to stroke her hair.  
“They knew. They all knew how much you love them. They loved you just the same. I've never seen pairs that got along the way the four of you did. You all were made for each other.” Meg looked up at Ryan, who had taken off his mask, the his face paint running and smeared. She smiled through her tears and reached up to stroke his cheek. A soft beep alerted them that 10 seconds were left till the explosion.  
“I hope you're right. I just wish I could have had more time,” She gasped out. “And I know it goes without saying, but you are the best father figure any orphan wannabe assassin could ever hope to have.” Ryan smiled that smile that only she had ever had the privilege of seeing.  
“And you're the best daughter any violent murderer could have found to save him from himself.”  
“Love you, Dad.”  
“Love you too, Sweetie.”  
The timer gives a final beep.

 

The grieving process is different for everyone. At least, that was what Lindsay had read in all those self-help books. Most grieving processes didn’t involve mass murder, she guessed, but all in all, Lindsay was always more that just a little different. The traitors that had killed the Fakes had been found and killed, slowly, deliciously slowly. Torture was never Lindsay’s favorite, but she was good at it. Meg and Ryan had taken care of the crew that took them out, obliterated them in fact. Just as was to be expected of two such skilled assassins. Not one member left alive. No mercy for the guilty. The Fakes had always tried to protect the blameless, find the innocent.  
Lindsay didn’t believe in the innocent anymore.  
Anyone who had been tied to the crew’s death in any way was swiftly and brutally dealt with. A cold dispatch or a violent one, as was fitting to their crimes. 

Death had a new face and it was forged in the golden, explosive fires of Team Nice Dynamite and was hidden in the shadows and sharp false smiles of Doll Face. Tempered with the cold rage of The Mad King and ruthless as the duo that had built The Fakes from nothing to the most feared crew ever known. Los Santos’s newest judge, jury and executioner. The Ruby Reaper. Her pain would be felt by all who did wrong, all who would do wrong. Her suffering would destroy those who had tried to destroy her.  
And oh, how it would burn.


End file.
